Tenshinhan's and Chaozu's origins
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: Isn't it annoying that human Z fighters have no backstory? Here, i gave Tien and Chaozu some
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a town of planet Earth, which used to be a quiet place, until recently, when Taopai arrived and forced the residents to become his slaves. Right now, he's in the most luxurious room of the town's hotel, where he stays for free of course, packing his things. The door knocks. Tao opens and a woman enters. She's a local resident and Tao's sweetheart. From the first moment she laid eyes on him, she was attracted by his badassery. Not that Tao couldn't have just raped her, like he usually does. But, just that once, he decided to play his cards differently, for that woman's genuine interest satisfied his vanity.  
The woman notices Tao's suitcase.  
-''Huh? What's wrong honey?'' she curiously asks.  
-''Are you fucking blind?'' the assassin yells. ''I'm bored of this quiet place. I'm outta here''.  
-''But...but what about us?'' she asks in shock and, holding her belly, she continues: ''What about our child?''  
-''I told you i don't want any children'' Tao abruptly answers. ''Get rid of it''.  
-''But, you said you love me'' she protests.  
-''Oh, come on'' Tao insensitively says. ''When a man wants to get laid, he can say anything''.  
-''How can you be so cynical?'' the woman asks in tears.  
-''Hello? I'm the world's greatest assassin. How can i NOT be cynical? Har, har'' the murderer laughs.  
The crying woman starts hitting him.  
-''You asshole, sucker, motherfucker...'' she screams.  
Tao presses her against the wall, holding her from the neck.  
-''Enough of your silly games'' he calmly says. ''Now, to make sure you won't give birth to that bastard...''  
He starts hitting her at stomach. Finally, he lets go of her neck and she falls on the floor, coughing blood. Tao takes his suitcase and walks away.  
-''See ya'' he mocks.  
The baby miraculously survived though. Only, because of his father's ''strokes'', it was born with a chromosomal abnormality, which resulted in it having three eyes. And that baby's name was Tenshinhan!

Many years later...  
The teen Tien violently opens and closes the door as he enters the house. He has some bruises. However, the kids he got in a fight with are now in a much worse condition. It took many of them just to give Tien a few bruises. Maybe his unusual strength is also a result of his chromosomal abnormality or it is because he's Tao's son or both.  
-''What's wrong Tien?'' his freaked out mother asks. ''Did you get in a fight at school again?''  
-''LEAVE ME ALONE'' the boy screams.  
Tien goes to his room slamming the door behind him. His classmates often mock him for looking like a monster, that's why he gets into so many fights. Later, his mom has entered his room trying to calm him down.  
-''Mom, why has dad never returned?'' he asks while his mother is stroking him.  
-''Don't start again Tien'' she sighs. ''Your father is rotten to the core and you know it''.  
Tien's mother has told him everything about how he was born and how his father is responsible for his monstrous face. Tien knows the story since he was very little. Maybe it was a mistake of his mom having told him, but she's so mad about the past that she couldn't keep it a secret. The only thing she hasn't revealed to Tien is his father's identity.  
That night, Tien makes a decision. He's been thinking of it for a long time. He can't stay in this miserable town anymore. It's time to begin a journey. A journey to find his father, but, most importantly, to find his own self. He leaves a note and, without waking his mom, abandons his house forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It's morning. Tien has walked many miles, due to his superior speed. He stops at a lovely countryside. What has drawn his attention is a deserted mansion. It looks like a fire took place here recently.  
-''Those who lived here are lucky'' he thinks. ''Being rich and living in the countryside instead of being packed into a crowded city''.  
-''Very lucky indeed, until they died in the flames'' a voice sarcastically says.  
-''Yeah, that's what i mean...Huh?''  
Tien turns around and sees a boy wearing a cape, with a hood that creates a shadow totally covering his face.  
-''Don't be a smartmouth, you shrimp'' Tenshinhan angrily says. ''I'm quite short tempered''.  
-''I'm not a smartmouth, you idiot'' the boy yells back. ''I used to live in that house. I had everything. Wealth, a loving family, a beautiful face. But, last night, i lost them all. My life was ruined in one night''.  
Even though Tien usually tries to act tough, he feels sorry for the boy.  
-''Oh...i don't know what to say''.  
-''Of course you don't know, asshole'' the boy continues. ''You can't imagine how i'm feeling right now''.  
-''I admit i cannot'' Tien plainly says. ''You see, my own life was bad from the beginning. I don't know how it is to actually have something good and lose it''.  
-''Well, i admit i don't know how your shoes feel either'' the boy says, now more calmly. ''I mean, having always been unhappy since birth? Whoah, just the thought of it freaks me out''.  
-''We have an experience in common though'' the triclops points. ''We have both undergone a big change recently. I have abandoned my home for a self finding journey. My previous life is over, like yours''.  
-''I guess you're right'' the boy laughs.  
-''Hey, i know'' Tien exclaims. ''If you have nothing better to do, why don't you come with me? It will be better than travelling alone''.  
-''Ok, i agree. By the way, my name is Chaotzu'' the boy introduces himself.  
-''And i'm Tienshinhan'' the triclops answers. ''Now, remove your hood. We're going to travel together and i haven't seen your face yet''.  
-''Oh, no, i can't do that'' Chaozu reacts. ''The fire left permanent damage on my face. I now look like a monster''.  
-''So do i'' the triclops informs him. ''You see, since i left home, i have decided to keep my third eye closed, because i couldn't stand people's reactions anymore''.  
-''Are you kidding?'' Chao cries. ''You have a third eye?''  
Tien opens it and Chao shrieks.  
-''Ok, your turn'' Tien laughs. ''Show me the monster you are''.  
Chao takes off his hood.  
-''GOSH'' Tien cries. ''You're totally white! No, wait, you have two red marks on the cheeks''.  
-''It looks like the fire somehow burnt my skin in that weird way'' Chaozu explains. ''And how did you get your third eye? Are you born with it?''  
-''Yeah'' the muscled guy sighs. ''Believe it or not, my own father is responsible...''  
-''Hey, no way!'' Chaozu cries in disbelief.  
While travelling, Tien tells the whole story to Chao.  
When the night comes,they stop under a tree to sleep. Chao has a nightmare. He sees the fire that took everything from him. He relives those terrible moments. He wakes up and screams.  
-''Chao, what's wrong my friend?'' a worried Tenshinhan yells.  
Tien is shocked to see that Chao is surrounded by a blue aura. Then, he feels a piercing pain in the stomach. He falls on the ground, unable to move. Chao notices Tien suffering and calms down. The blue aura disappears and Tien can move again.  
-''Sorry, i...'' a shocked Chaozu begins.  
-''Chao, i was paralyzed'' Tien interrupts him.  
-''Huh? Was it me?'' Chaozu asks in disbelief.  
-''It seems so'' his friend explains. ''You must have some sort of psychic power, but you're untrained and you can't control it at free will''.  
-''Psychic power? That's cool'' Chaozu cries in enthusiasm.  
-''Do you want me to teach you some basic things?'' Tien asks. ''It will be a waste if such potential is left unexploited''.  
-''The hell i do!'' Chao immediately answers.  
The two travelers can't sleep again after that, so they sit and chat.  
-''Chao, have i told you my theory about life?'' Tien asks, at some point.  
-''Err, no?'' the boy awkwardly asks.  
-''Everyone in this world is a douche'' Tien starts explaining. ''To survive, you have to be insensitive. With our powers, we can do whatever we want. If we combine my strength with your psychic power, we will turn all the douchebags of this world into our servants. We can become famous assassins, like the great Taopaipai''.  
-''But what about your father?'' Chaozu curiously asks. ''I thought you intended to look for him''.  
-''I'll try for that too'' Tien sighs. ''But, let's be realistic. What are the chances? I know absolutely nothing that could help me find him''.


	3. Chapter 3

That's how Tien and Chaotzu spent the following weeks, wandering and sparring with each other. Finally, they arrive outside of a town. Tien closes his eye.  
-''Chao, time to enter a town. Wear your hood'' he declares.  
-''No Tien. I'm fed up with this'' the boy abruptly says.  
-''Huh?'' Tien asks in surprise. ''What the...''  
-''I don't want to be ashamed of my appearance anymore'' Chaozu interrupts and explains. ''We're monster faces, so what?''  
Tien smiles. He opens his eye.  
-''You're totally right'' he confidently agrees. ''Let's stop hiding our true forms''.  
They enter. The town is in Wild West style. The two friends enter a saloon. Tien goes to the bench and orders two drinks. Some men are sitting around a table. They notice the newcomers and burst into laughter. One of them decides to play smartmouth.  
-''Hey, you two'' he yells. ''Are you the stars of the carnival?''  
Tien gets mad. With super speed, he attacks and, within a few seconds, they're all ''buttkicked''. One man has managed to escape Tien's attention and goes behind him, ready to hit him with a heavy candlestick. Chao notices in time and paralyzes the man.  
-''Tien, behind you'' he warns his friend.  
The triclops turns around and sees the paralyzed man.  
-''I immobilized him, Tien'' Chao continues. ''Go on, he's yours!''  
-''Chao, undo the spell'' Tenshinhan says, surprising his friend. ''How could you think i would hit someone who's helpless?''  
Chao obeys and the surprised man gets up. Tien smiles at him.  
-''You wanted to hit me, right? Do it'' he provokes the man. ''I'll even turn my back again''.  
He does so. The man gets baffled and angry at the same time.  
-''Is he that stupid?'' he says in his head. ''Nah, he's just overconfident. Or he believes i won't hit him. Hehe. His naivity will be his downfall''.  
He hits Tien's head with the candlestick, putting all his strength into the hit. The object breaks.  
-''What's taking you so long? Will you hit or not?'' Tenshinhan mocks.  
The man gets terrified. Tien turns to him and punches him so hard that he's sent on the wall, which gets partly demolished. The barman is terrorized. Tien turns to him.  
-''How long do i have to wait for the drinks?'' he rudely asks.  
The man immediately serves the order.  
-''H-here you are sir. It's free'' he says trembling.  
Later, when Tien and Chao exit the saloon, an old man runs behind them.  
-''Wait, my lads''.  
-''Go to hell, old man'' Tien abruptly says.  
Ignoring Tien, the old man goes on.  
-''I saw you in the saloon and i can say both of you have some lovely potential. If you let me bring it out, i can turn you into champions''.  
-''Mhahaha. Do you believe we have any need for the likes of you?'' an amused Tien asks. ''You're delusional''.  
-''Allow me to introduce myself'' the persistent man tries again. ''I'm Master Shen, the crane hermit''.  
-''Enough of your silly jokes'' an impatient Tien replies. ''Go away before i lose my patience''.  
Shen smiles.  
-''Oh, ho, ho'' Shen laughs. ''Do you wish to challenge me, reckless young man? Fine, come at me''.  
Without taking any fighting posture, Shen just stands there. The muscled lad is outraged.  
-''Don't think i won't attack you just because of your age'' he yells. ''HAAA...''  
Shen touches with his finger a pressure point on Tien's head, thus, immobilizing him. Then, with another finger, he flicks him away. Chao tries to paralyze him. With super speed, Shen gets out of Chao's sight. He appears behind him and, with a kick, knocks him down.  
-''Stupid kids...'' he whispers and starts walking away.  
-''Wait, i'm sorry'' an impressed Tien calls him back while standing up. ''Do you still want us as your students?''  
Shen turns to him and smiles.

Many months later...  
Tenshinhan and Chaotzu are sparring, with Shen overseeing them.  
-''Ok, that's enough for today'' their instructor declares. ''Chao, go to rest. Tien, come here. I want to speak to you in private''.  
Chao flies away and Tien goes close to his master.  
-''I'm listening, master Shen'' he bows.  
-''You've progressed a lot more than your friend'' the old man starts. ''I don't think you must keep training with him. He holds you back. I don't think there is any point in training with me anymore either. I have nothing more to teach you. But, this doesn't mean your lessons are over''.  
-''Which means...?'' Tenshinhan tries to deduce.  
-''Tomorrow, my brother, Taopaipai is coming to see me after many years'' Shen explains.  
-''I guess it's just the same name. You can't mean the great assassin'' Tien says in disbelief.  
-''That's exactly who i mean'' the crane master abruptly says.  
-''ARE YOU SERIOUS?'' Tien cries. ''I'll be trained by my idol? This is the happiest day of my life''.


	4. Chapter 4

-''Bro, here's the progidy i've told you about'' Shen introduces Tien to his brother.  
-''It's a huge honor sir'' Tenshinhan gives his hand to his idol.  
Tao doesn't give his own hand  
-''Why do you have three eyes boy?'' he asks. ''Aren't two enough for you? Har, har...''  
-''It's a long story...'' the triclops answers in sorrow.  
-''Tell me. I'm curious'' Taopaipai insists.  
Tien feels honored that the great Taopai is interested in his past. He starts telling everything with every detail. Tao gets shocked. He remembers that story. To make sure, he asks Tien where he's from, his mother's name etc Everything fits perfectly. Tao sweatdrops. He almost loses his footing.  
-''Are you okay sir?'' a worried Tien asks.  
-''What's wrong bro?'' Shen asks as well.  
-''NOTHING. SHUT UP'' the assassin screams.  
Silence...Tao talks again.  
-''Enough babbling. Let's start your training sessions boy''.  
-''Yes sir'' an excited Tien cries, trying to sound serious.  
Tao and Tien go together to the mountains so that they can train without any distractions. They stay there isolated for about one year. Until that afternoon comes...

It's a seemingly ordinary afternoon. Tien is sitting on a cliff. Tao goes close to him. For once in his life, the ruthless assassin feels some sympathy, some remorse about his deeds.  
-''Are you thinking about your father again?'' he asks his student.  
Tao immediately wonders why he just asked that. Why he cares. It's the first (and probably the last) time he catches himself being soft. Of course, having an offspring is something he's never even considered as a possibility. It's totally new to him. Maybe that's what caused this short lived change of his heart.  
-''What if i am?'' Tenshinhan abruptly asks.  
-''You have to get over it, boy'' Tao tries. ''Life is tough. Sensitivity is for weaklings''.  
-''Yeah'' the muscled man sighs, ''maybe you're right...DADDY!''  
Tao steps back, almost losing his senses.  
-''You...knew?'' he whispers. ''Since when?''  
-''Well, i suspected it the first time we met'' Tien explains. ''The way you had reacted when i told you my story was weird. Also, the way you have behaved last year. So, i set that trap to confirm it and you fell for it''.  
Tien gets up. Tao steps back.  
-''Son, you have to understand...'' he tries to explain in shock.  
-''To understand what?'' his son yells. ''That you wanted me dead? That, because of you, my childhood was a hell? You're getting what you deserve, now!''  
Tao regains his composure. He throws away his coat, as a sign of being ready to be serious in a fight.  
-''So you want to settle it this way?'' he says in a serious expression. ''Fine, but don't think i'll show mercy just because you're my son. If you lose this fight, you die. Got it?''  
-''I'm aware, let's go'' an unfazed Tien replies.  
They rush to each other. A blinding flash follows. After that, the two foes stand far from each other, with their backs turned and their knees bent. Both attacks have hit home. They stay immobile for about a few seconds, until blood starts running from some parts of their bodies. They stand up, turn to each other again and jump very high in the air starting an aerial, invisibly fast trade of blows, while slowly falling on the ground. As soon as they touch the ground, they leap away from each other and extend their respective indexes.  
-''DODONPA'' they simultaneously yell.  
After the smokes clear, both are fallen with their backs on the ground. Tao gets up first.  
-''Hmm, it's risky to just go close and confirm my victory, for maybe he's just playing dead'' he says in his head. ''I know!''  
Tao jumps high, intending to attack and finish off Tien from the air. With his fall multiplying his force, he knees Tien's neck. Then, to his surprise, he only hits ground! The unconscious Tien was only a shadow illusion. Before he can further react, he hears a voice from behind.  
-''DODONPA''.  
The beam breaks Tao's back. He falls down. Tien goes and stands above him. Tao is now trembling.  
-''Do not fear. I won't kill you. It's not worth it'' the lad says, now calmer than before.  
Tien takes Tao on his back and starts flying back to Shen's temple to treat his father's wounds. While flying, he talks:  
-''You know, i still admire you. This will never change. But i refuse to regard you as my father. Let's never tell anyone our secret''.  
-''I agree'' Tao responds. ''It's better this way''.  
-''I'll never call you dad again'' Tien continues. ''As far as i'm concrened, i do not have a father''.  
During DB and DBZ, Tien occassionally visited his mother, but, since it was irrelevant to the plot, it was never shown.


End file.
